


Repairing Old Bridges

by Mysticeyes2987



Series: Civilian AU [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soundtrack: "Before the Worst" - The Scrpt</p>
    </blockquote>





	Repairing Old Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: "Before the Worst" - The Scrpt

He didn’t know what he was doing here. The buildings, the smells, the sounds and the people. This city never changed. But it had changed everything for him. Because this city, this block, this apartment building and the man who he hoped still lived here had once meant everything to him. And the pain that was pulsing violently in his chest only made him realize that the man still meant everything to him.

Sky blue eyes watched the brick building for a moment before he walked through the entrance. Every step he took only made the pain and determination pulse that much stronger. He should have done this sooner. He shouldn’t have waited so long. He wouldn’t allow himself to think about the ‘what if’s’. Not until after he had talked to him.

Before he knew it he was knocking on the door to the apartment 15A on floor three. The silence seemed to drag on forever and his heart skipped a beat when his ears heard the lock slip before the door opened and revealed the smaller man.

“Kon…..” Dark blue eyes were wide in shock before they hardened in defense. Kon stood there with his hands in his pockets, trying not to get his hopes up that this might work.

“Hey Tim.” Kon gave a goofy sort of smile before it fell when Tim didn’t say anything. He merely continued stare at him. That was one of the things that drove Kon insane, was the fact that Tim would stand there and just stare at him, closed off to the world and Kon remembered wanting to give his left arm just so he could read Tim’s mind sometimes. Just so Kon could hear the thoughts that were no doubt running through Tim’s mind like crazy. The silence was tense and thick and Kon shuffled his feet, trying to think of something to say to break it.

“What are you doing here?” Tim asked softly. Tim never yelled, never raised his voice. And somehow that always made the words that he spoke that much more painful. Kon’s brow furrowed as he tried to think of the right response that would direct the conversation in the way he wanted it. But it was hard. Tim had always been better at words than Kon.

“….I wanted to see you.” Kon admitted after a moment, deciding it couldn’t help to be nothing but truthful. Tim’s deep blue eyes narrowed, flashing with some emotion that was gone before Kon could see what it was. Another moment of tense silence, and Tim’s body shifted from behind the door.

“Ok……” He shrugged, his lips in a thin line, the only tell tale sign that Tim was not happy. “You saw me. So, if you don’t need anything else I’m kind of busy at the moment.” Kon frowned and he couldn’t stop the pang of crippling pain that shot through his chest.

“Wait, Tm.” He called out, taking a step forward when Tim started to close the door. The door reopened and Tim’s head poked out through the crack again. His expression deepened, and Kon knew that he had to make the next words count.

“I miss you, Tim.” Kon admitted softly, not caring that they were having this conversation in the hallway where anyone could walk across them. “I…..I know what I did was wrong, and I am so sorry for it. I never met to hurt you-“

“You slept with some chick to convince your family that you were straight Kon.” Tim stated softly, cutting him off, and his soft, distant tone only made the words sound worse. And Kon winced, knowing that this was in fact not the way he had wanted this to go. “And the fact that you honestly thought I wouldn’t find out is a perfect example of why this relationship didn’t work.”

“I didn’t want to, Tim. But you know what my old man’s like. I had no choice-“

“Yes you did, Conner.” Tim stated again, stepping further out into the hallway, leaving his door ajar. “You could have come out to your family and not give a damn about what they thought. You could have told them no. But you didn’t.” Tim’s voice cracked at the last word, and it caused Kon’s eyes to widen for the pure fact that in the eight months that they had been together, Kon had never seen Tim lose that tight control he always had.

“Tim-“

“You want to know what happened when my father learned I was dating you? He disowned me. Threw me out onto the street and told me that he refused to have a faggot in his house. I knew he was going to do that but I told him anyway because I was not afraid of being seen with you. Of loving you. Because I thought that we were in this thing together, and that what we had was something to keep close even if the rest of the world dumped their shit on us.” Tim snapped, his eyes narrowing in anger now, and something else. Something that Kon soon realized was pain. “Remember when I suggested we got the apartment?”

~#~

_“Let’s get an apartment.” Tim suggested a smile on his lips as he glanced up to Kon. Kon’s brow furrowed in confusion as he glanced down at his boyfriend._

_“Like, live together?” he asked, causing Tim to chuckle._

_“Yes, Kon, that’s usually what ‘let’s get an apartment’ means.” Kon smiled at Tim’s light jab in the ribs before his arms tightened around him._

_“Where is this coming from all of a sudden?”_

_“I don’t want to stay at my dad’s place anymore. I just want to be with you. Besides, it would mean that we wouldn’t have to sneak around…” Tim smirked as he turned around to straddle Kon’s hips, the springs in the bed squeaking with the movement. “And we wouldn’t have to be quiet…” he smirked as he leaned in, stopping a breath away. “And you can take me on whatever surface you want, any time you want…” Tim’s smirk widened as his lips teased Kon’s, barely touching. He could feel Kon’s smirk widen as the warm hands cupped his hips gently._

_“I like the sound of that…”_

~#~

It made sense now. Tim had never said anything about his family. Only that he wanted to move out and Kon never found it odd that Tim never saw his family because he was always talking to them on the phone. And Kon was struck speechless because Tim had never told him that his father was a homophobic like Kon’s own father. He never would have thought because Tim was so damn good at keeping those things hidden. And it made Kon realize just how badly he had screwed up.

“Tim, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.“

“Would that have actually changed your mind? Would knowing that my entire family, save for my older brother, want nothing to do with me have actually made you come out your parents?” He asked, arms crossed over his chest. Kon instantly knew the answer to that question. And it wasn’t the answer that Tim was looking for. And Kon knew that his expression was answer enough for Tim. “I could handle the looks, the whispers and curses. I could handle that you were ashamed of us, that you were afraid to be seen with me in public unless we acted like friends instead of lovers. I could handle that. But….” Tim paused and shook his head slowly.

“I was never ashamed of us, Tim.” Kon snapped back, but his voice was filled more with pain than anger. “I loved you. I still love you. And these weeks apart have made me realize just how wrong I was. They made me realize that I had thrown away the only good thing that had happened to me. The only good thing that life allowed me to have and I threw it away. Threw you away without even realizing how I was taking you for granted.” Kon stepped closer, until Tim was within arm’s reach. Tim didn’t back down, but his arms tightened over his chest.

“I’m sorry. I am so very sorry that I hurt you. I’m sorry that I was stupid and blind and ignorant of anyone else’s pain but my own. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you let me.” He stopped and waited for Tim to respond, hoping and praying to any god that would listen that he wasn’t too late. Tim’s eyes bore into his for what seemed like forever. Probing him, and searching, and Kon hoped that he found what he was looking for.

“What about your family?” He asked, his tone still too calm, too distant. But Kon’s heart spiked because he knew that Tim was considering it.

“They already know. I…” he chuckled nervously now, finding the whole blow up rather funny now in hindsight. “They found out about thirty five minutes ago. This was the first place I could think of that you might be at.”

“And did they accept you?”

“Nope. Our Dad’s seem to have something in common after all.” He smiled slightly but it fell as soon as it had appeared. Tim stared at Kon a moment longer before he sighed and his body shifted, his arms slowly unraveling from his chest.

“If you think I’m going to make this easy for you, you are sadly mistaken.” He stated, and it took Kon a moment to realize what the sentence meant. A smile was pulling at his lips as he nodded.

“I don’t care.”

“And you are going to have to earn back my trust.”

“Okay.” Kon responded immediately, silently swearing he would do so. And he was sure that Tim saw it in his face. Tim looked at the man before him for a moment longer before he stepped closer, stepping into Kon’s space.

“And you’re not going to hide anymore. I don’t care if God himself comes down and asks if you are the gayest mother fucker in New York. What are you going to tell him?”

“Yes.” Kon breathed and was unable to stop himself from scooping Tim into his arms and holding him close. “Yes.” He repeated again as he just held Tim tightly. He could barely keep the emotions inside him, feeling as if his skin was the only thing that was keeping him from going everywhere at once. Kon pulled back just enough to claim Tim’s lips in a kiss that showed Tim just how much Kon had missed him, and how much Kon had loved him. And he couldn’t contain his excitement when he felt Tim automatically respond to him. Tim’s scent and taste were even better than he remembered. He felt himself drowning, and Kon couldn’t find a single reason to fight it.

Tim sighed against his lips, pulling back enough so he could look Kon in the eyes. His cheeks were flushed, lips kiss swollen. And Kon thought that he had never seen a more beautiful person in his life.

“God, I’ve missed you.” Kon whispered softly, causing Tim to smile slightly as he rested his forehead against Kon’s. Tim’s small perfect smile tugged at his lips as he glanced into Kon’s eyes.

“I’ve missed you too.”


End file.
